


Oh, You Fool

by lupus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Fluff without Plot, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Post 3.10, Update spoilers, i love these boys so much n im proud of them, literally just fluff, post update, pretty much the comfort part of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: Bitty chirps Jack a little, they cuddle a lot, then talk about some things. Set the night and morning post 3.10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this update healed me and this was really just an excuse for me to write some fluff, enjoy!

Bitty’s still sniffling a little as Jack follows him down the hallways to his room. There are little water droplets over the back of Bitty’s shirt from Jack’s hair, and he’s sure the front of Bitty’s shirt is fairly wet from the hug as well.

He can’t fight the smile though when he thinks about how, even when things were a little shaky, Bitty still slept in one of the Falcs shirts Jack got for him.

Bitty locks the door behind him and goes to rummage through his drawers to find Jack something dry.

Jack notices Senor Bunny on Bitty’s bed next to his phone and feels the fondness that’s probably written all over his face. He’d never been good at wearing his heart on his sleeve but with Bitty…with Bitty, everything was different.

The bed is rumpled though, like Bitty hadn’t slept well. A brief flash of guilt flows through him but Jack fights it back. It doesn’t matter. He’s here now.

“Good thing I’ve stolen so many of your shirts, huh?” Bitty says with a sleepy smile. “Otherwise you’d have nothing to wear.”

He hands Jack both a towel and one of Jack’s old shirts then goes back to his drawers. Jack watches him as he towels his hair dry.

Bitty pulls out another shirt for himself – one of Jack’s old Samwell ones this time – and continues to raid his drawers muttering to himself.

“I could’ve sworn I had a pair of your sweatpants too. I’d let you borrow some of mine but well…” Bitty looked at Jack over his shoulder sheepishly.

“Is this a subtle chirp about the size of my ass?”

“Maybe,” Bitty grins. “Really though, if you want I could probably at least find you a stretchy pair of my boxer briefs or something.”

The last word ends on a hug yawn, Bitty’s nose crinkling cutely in a way Jack secretly loves.

“I’ll be fine, Bits, though I do appreciate it. I’ll just sleep in my underwear – it’s mostly dry I think.”

 “How s-scandalous of you, Mr. Zimmermann,” the word ‘scandalous’ is punctuated by another yawn. “Trying to sully a southern belle’s innocence like that.”

“Too late for that, eh?” Jack snorts. Bitty looks like he’s about to retaliate but just yawns once again, blinking sleepily.

Jack takes his boyfriend by the shoulders and kisses his forehead.

“Bitty,” Jack says and though he tries to be firm, he knows he’s laughing softly. “Change your shirt and get in bed.”

Bitty grumbles but does just that, then goes to sit against the wall on his bed watching Jack blearily.

Jack peels himself out of his wet suit and does his best to hang it. He was right, his boxer briefs are thankfully mostly dry. He towels himself down a little more before pulling his shirt on and going to Bitty’s bed.

They arrange themselves under the covers on the tiny bed with Jack on his back and Bitty sprawled over his chest.

“Hey sweetheart,” Bitty says after a moment.

“Mmhmm.”

“I love you.”

“Oh Bits,” Jack sighs, pulling Bitty’s chin up for a short, sweet kiss. “I love you, too.”

Bitty falls asleep almost immediately, his slow breathing a comfort. With the roadie, the drive from the airport, and the overall emotional strain from the evening catching up with him, Jack is soon to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack wakes to the sensation of fingertips running gently through his hair. He turns his face and nuzzles into the part of Bitty’s body that’s closest – probably a shoulder – but doesn’t open his eyes quite yet.

“Morning handsome,” Bitty murmurs, pressing a kiss into the top of Jack’s hair.

“Time is it?” Jack asks blinking his eyes open.

Bitty’s propped up on an elbow smiling down at Jack. The light from the window behind Bitty’s head make the edges of his blonde hair look like they’re glowing. He looks tired, but he looks so happy.

“A little after ten. It’s Sunday though and everyone was up late last night watching the game so they’re all probably still asleep.”

“Hmmm,” Jack hums. “Think we can lay here for a bit before we make our big, dramatic reveal? I’ve missed you. I want you to yourself for a little bit.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Bitty says, then pauses for a moment before continuing. “You know, I almost thought it was a dream for those few seconds when I woke up this morning before I realized you were right here. You never stop surprising me in the best of ways.”

“I love you Bitty,” is all Jack can think to say back to that. “I love you so much, I don’t think you know.”

“Well I guess I do now. Seeing as you drove here in the middle of the night, then showed up dripping wet at my door like the protagonist in a romantic comedy or something,” Bitty was smirking at him. “It’s somehow even more dramatic and rom-com-y than you sprinting across campus just to kiss lil ole’ me and then leaving without so much as an explanation.”

Jack just gaped at him.

“I can’t believe,” Jack says, pulling Bitty down to him, “that I drove here _straight from the airport_ ,” Bitty giggles and shrieks a little as Jack manhandles him, “just for you to _chirp me_.”

They end up with Jack propped over Bitty, both of them laughing, which ends in kisses that end in something else entirely. It’s soft and tender and everything Jack knew they both needed.

After, they lay naked and tangled together, Jack’s head buried in the crook of Bitty’s neck. After a while he lifts his head so that he can look at Bitty’s face.

“I don’t want you to feel alone in this, ever,” Jack starts. They’d have to really have a conversation about all of this at some point. “And I sure as hell don’t want you to ever feel like you have to be shoved back in the closet.”

“But those awful sportscasters, Jack. They’re just waiting for something from you, some sort of scandal. I can’t risk…If you come out, ever, I want it to be your choice.”

“I’m not going to lie, Bits, the thought of being accidently outed right now is terrifying to me. It’s scary, it is. But _you_ are more important than that to me. This has been hard on you, and I know I said this last night, but I don’t want you to suffer just because I’m in the NHL.

“I’m not saying we have to make some big announcement – I know neither of us are ready for that yet – but I want you to have other people to lean on. As long as you’re okay with telling at least some of the team – I am too.”

“Jack…are you sure?”

Jack nods, “absolutely. I don’t mean everyone of course. But I trust Shitty and I trust Lardo more than I trust anyone pretty much other than you. Ransom and Holster, too, if you want as well. They’re all like family to me, just like they are to you, too.”

“Oh, honey,” Bitty says, pulling Jack into a hug. “I’m ready to tell some of the boys, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure about you, so I’m sure about this.”

“Good lord Jack you’re a cheeseball.”

“You love it,” Jack says, nuzzling Bitty’s cheek.

“I really do,” Bitty replies before whipping out his phone. “How about we get brunch with the Hausmates from last year and Lardo and tell them there? And then anyone beyond that we’ll talk about telling together beforehand?”

“That sounds perfect, Bits,” Jack says as Bitty sends off the text. Jack’s phone pings in his pants pocket across the room.

“Um Jack?” Bitty asks.

“Mmmhmm?”

“Do you happen to have any extra clothes in your car? Cause it’s either that or you’re going to have to wear your suit pants again.”

Jack laughs, “I have athletic shorts for practices and probably a spare pair of jeans in my trunk.”

“Good, we should get going to so we can get there before all of them,” Bitty says as both their phones start going off with replies from the group chat. “You know after we tell them, any time either of us so much as _hints_ as PDA we’re gonna get fined so hard, right?”

“Eh, it’ll be worth it. Besides, I’m pretty sure my professional athlete salary will more than be able to cover it.” Jack replies with a cocky grin.

Bitty hits him with his pillow and Jack can’t help but laugh.

Jack is sore and exhausted and sleep deprived, but it had all been worth it.

What he and Bitty had….it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about this entire webcomic on [tumblr!](http://biharley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
